


Hidden Desire

by Iva_Yaritza



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, My First AO3 Post, Some Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-27
Packaged: 2018-10-11 15:03:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10467765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iva_Yaritza/pseuds/Iva_Yaritza
Summary: Dorian begins to notice that he's not as indifferent to The Iron Bull as he would like.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A.N.: This is the first "story" I wrote, so… Please be kind. Feedback is always welcome!
> 
> I don't own Dragon Age or its characters. This is non-profit. It's just for my and the readers entertainment.

**Hidden Desire**

_Warm breath caressing the side of his neck. Rain and mud sliding between heated bodies, making clothes stick to their skins. A big hand trapping his wrists against the hard wood of a tree. The other running up and down his robes with fiery passion. Harsh fingers gripping the silky cloth, ripping it from his body, in a hurry to get it out of the way._

**These big muscled hands could tear those robes off while you struggled, helpless in my grip.**

_He tries to struggle, to free his hands and get away from that savage. To maintain the little bit of pride he still has. That's not what he really wants, however. He wants to stay, to surrender. He wants to lose control over his own mind and just feel, just live the moment without care. So, he just let it all go…_

**I'd pin you down, and as you gripped my horns, I would conquer you.**

_He lets the warrior drag him to ground. And there, in the damp grass, he lets the Qunari brute dominate him. He drowns into the feeling of strong but gentle hands, of fierce kisses and powerful thrusts. He grabs his captor by the horns in utter abandon. It was messy and naughty and all kinds of hot. And it felt SO RIGHT…_

"…rkler. HEY! Sparkler! Wake up already! We need to get going."

Dorian wakes with a jerk, not exactly sure where he was or what was going on. He looks around the tent before letting his eyes focus on Varric crouched by the entrance. Then it all fell in place. The Inquisitor decided to make an incursion through the Hinterlands and chose Varric, Dorian and The Iron Bull as hers companions.

"I see you're finally awake. We'll be leaving soon, so you better get yourself pretty fast. Should I send Tinny to help you out with that?"

It took a moment for the mage to understand what the dwarf meant. Since the topic of his recent dream had been slightly stimulating, he now supported quite an impressive bulge under his covers. At this realization, his cheeks turn pink and he averts his eyes.

"And why do you believe HIS help would be appreciated? I may have run from Tevinter, but that doesn't mean I have sank so low as to entertain a barbaric Qunari in my bed. For the love of Maker, I AM an altus."

"Whatever you say, Sparkler. But don't think you fool me. If it helps, I can guarantee that Tinny has being polishing quite some staffs while thinking of you. My tent is right beside his, after all."

"Get out of my sight! Now!"

As Varric moved away from the tent, Dorian let his body fall back on the blankets. Pieces and bits of his dream popping back into his mind.

"Me, Dorian Pavus, desiring the touch of a brute. A Qunari, no less… Wouldn't Father just love it?!"


End file.
